


Hairstyler- A short Legolas fiction

by Elf_Loving_Dragon



Series: Legolas Fictions [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, legolas - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf_Loving_Dragon/pseuds/Elf_Loving_Dragon
Summary: Is it merely an assumption that the elven prince loves you, or can you get him to express his true feelings for you?
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Reader
Series: Legolas Fictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700887
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Hairstyler- A short Legolas fiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3, let's hope it's not too cringey.

You had accompanied the Fellowship, for Lord Elrond himself had sent you, believing that your ability to understand fellow living beings far more deeper than others would assist them in their quest. It often helped, for you understood the trees and animals, getting to know what obstacles may lay ahead, and some hints about the weather. But the torrential downpour of today was unexpected. The trees provided some dryness, and a additional shelter of leaves was made.

But it could only save you ten from the rain. It could not save you either from the howling wind or the cold that was seeping into your bones. Your teeth chattered, and you cursed yourself for the terrible mess you had become. You didn't wish to concern your fellow team mates. A sudden warmth enveloped you. You looked up to spot Boromir cast his jacket over you. You smiled and acknowledged his gesture. He smiled back, "There, it'll keep you warm." "Thankyou, but wouldn't you be cold?" "Don't bother about me." Came the reply.

One would immediately mistake his concern for you as a sign of flirting, but you knew that his concern was genuine. He was more of a brother to you than of any romantic interest. You knew how he took his duties rather seriously, than paying heed to others. For that he could be rather cold or greedy at times. But you knew.

There was a soft splash and you noticed the elf of the group had returned. He didn't mind the rain, but was totally drenched from head to toe. His silver hair stuck to his face and shoulders, wet with rain. His handsome face was drenched, but still shone in the light of the smoldering fire. It sent a shiver down your spine, looking at his current state. Who knew, you were capable of such feelings? 

"Took you long enough... In this utterly displeasing rain." Gimli snorted. Legolas simply smiled, as his eyes swept over the nine of you sitting there. His eyes locked with yours in a momentary gaze, and a tinge of sensation passed over you. He had already looked away, and after making sure everyone was present, he announced, "The trees end soon. After that lies planes covered in grass." After a moment's pause, he continued, "We should rest. There lies a long road ahead." "Do you really need to rest, Legolas?" You asked, feeling curious of his queer ways of 'resting'.

"And aren't you cold?" You asked, gesturing towards his wet clothes. He simply shrugged, and took a seat next to you. You noted Aragorn and Gandalf talking, while Boromir and Gimli were busy with the hobbits. "I might not need rest, but you should. You are quite weary." "No!" You exclaimed, suddenly embarrassed by your weakness against cold. He opened his mouth to remark, but was suddenly stopped when his eyes fell on your outfit. You understood what caught his eyes, and you felt the sudden restrain on his thoughts.

"Were you... cold?" you asked. You nodded, then proceeded to say, "But luckily Boromir offered me this jacket. He's such a big brother." "I hope so." He said, growing distant. Pushing him further, you asked, "Hope what?" But he was too distant to even hear you.

The ten of you had set out early in the morning, after a good night's rest under rain and thunder. Legolas kept stealing glances at you, and you felt honoured that a mere commoner like you would even catch the eyes of an elven prince. Your health was at it's peak, and you were skipping along, but behind the rest, for you didn't wish to get seen by others. But you did have a tiny problem. You long hair didn't wish to be happy and smooth as you wanted it to be.

"Tell me, elf, how can I tame my hair?" You asked Legolas. He gave a raised-brow look, warming your cheeks, and asked you, "Why do you ask me, mellon?" "Because, mellon," you shot back, "you are an elf, with a hair that has achieved an unattainable level of perfection." "Has it?" He asked, subconsciously reaching out to stroke a lock of his own hair. You did enjoy the small exchanges between the both of you.

He had an aura about him, that you had failed to realise earlier. But now that you do, you slowly lure him into opening up about his feelings to you. Though you never pressurize him or attempt to put him in embarassing or discomfortable situation.

"Well, I shall tell you, once we rest again."  
"Very well, then, mellon." 

You saw the look of regret cross his face and you yourself felt a little guilty for making him regret his choice of words. But again, it was 'you' with whom he had... fallen in love, if one dared to say.

And so the time came to pass. The ten of you had camped by a small creek, and Aragorn had allowed the hobbits, and Gimli, to light a fire and cook. You were sitting a bit far. "Who might you be waiting for, my lady?" Asked Boromir. "A handsome prince?" You said. Though it was more metaphorical, it was to an extent, true. Heck, it was the absolute truth. "We do... have a prince." Boromir commented, rather amused. "An elven prince, if you are assuming it to be me." A familiar voice said. "My Prince!" You dramatically exclaimed, taking his hand to stand up.

Out of the corner of your eyes you spotted Boromir shake his head. Legolas led you completely opposite to your former position, till he was far from the rest, but they still were in view. "So... my prince, reveal your secrets." "Allow me." he said. He caressed your rather frizzy hair with his slender fingers. It sent the familiar shiver down your spine. "Your hair is rather untamed... like you." he whispered in your ears, with a seductive tinge to his voice. "and i would enjoy taming it." He finished. The feeling intensified, and you resisted the urge to smack his face.

"Did you really-" "Now keep quiet and allow me to finish." Legolas scolded you, and proceeded to comb your hair with his fingers. He continued so, and you soon fell into a deep state of trance.

You had lost track of time, but was jerked awake when someone pressed a hot kiss on your neck, and said, "Done." Your current situation and position came back to you. You realized you were partially leaning on him, and he had his hands wrapped around you. He pressed another kiss, now near your jawbone, and chuckled, "You were barely standing." "Stop with your your sudden affectionate assaults." You pouted. "Get used to it, melleth." 

"Really, I thought I was a mere berry to you." "Berry?" "Mellon." you quoted, while feeling your hair. It was done into a long, sleek, and a complicated braid. He burst out laughing, and it produced a quite melodious sound. "Well you're more than a berry now." He then became serious, a little shy, and asked, "Do you like it?" "It is the most beautiful hairdo I ever had. Thank you... I never knew my hair was capable of such beauty." He smiled, the smile being genuine.

He cuddled you closer to himself, and murmured something in elvish on your neck. The only word which you understood was 'melleth nin'. You hummed, and lay cradled in his arms, till someone, or rather Boromir, came to look for you. "Get back here, the two of you. i expected that you had escaped and established a kingdom of your own." You rolled your eyes, and proceeded to get back up.

The rest of the fellowship marvelled at your new hairdo, and somehow knew what was up. you assumed that there were many conversations that took place behind your back. You spent the rest of the night cradled with your lover, who radiated a strong vibe of deep love and possessiveness. It may or maynot have been lined with a little flame of lust, but you worried not, for you trusted him completely.

You woke up the next day knowing that things were going to get better for you that you now have a significant lover in your life. You greeted the rest with a big smile, and you recontinued your journey with the others on the epic quest, side-by-side with your elven lover.


End file.
